Happy ending
by ashfordhere
Summary: Spencer is a government assassin that committed the greatest crime. Falling in love. Now she has to make new friends and learn to trust her allies so she can get back the lover of her life, and revenge.


Okay I got the idea of this story from the TV show Nikkita, non of the characters are the same but it's very similar so if you've seen the show better you'll notice it and if not then you'll still understand whats going on.

So far what I have written is all is Spencer's POV but that might change i'm not sure yet. This is kinda just an experimental run so if I get positive feedback i'll continue and if not i'll just try another story line.

Chapter 1

"Spencer!"... "Spencer?" … "Spencer is something wro-"

..

….

…..

..

"Wake up!" THUD "Hey you!" THUD "you need to eat!" …. " hope she's okay..."

Where am I? It's so dark and Jesus Christ why does my head hurt so much? There are so many thoughts running through my head I don't even know where to begin. Okay relax Spencer just try to think, what's the last thing you remember?

….I was in the house with... who was I with? Ashley! I was Ashley, we were trying to get away, to get away from...them.

"_Hey babe what exactly is considered a necessity?" Oh gees i better go help her before she brings everything she owns._

"_Ash we're going on the run, don't bring anything that won't fit in the car"_

_she literally packed all her DJing equipment and it sorta made me feel bad because I know shes leaving behind an entire life just for me..._

"_So no equipment huh? just clothes and toiletries..its cool i get it, besides i'm sure there'll music stores in Montreal" aw she looks like a sad little puppy._

"_Well i think we have room for some of your high tech music mumble jumble" I tell her with a smirk on my face. "hey its no more confusing than your creepy spy gear" shes smiling at me, god i love that smile. We embrace and kiss a little before i send her up to the attic to get an extra suitcase for her stuff, that when I hear them._

"_Agent Carlin, I believe you were scheduled for termination" No no no, that's impossible how did they get in the house without me knowing? Aiden was supposed to be outside keeping watch, yet here they are standing in my living room, my home. Oh no Ashley..._

"Ashley..." "Ashley" "ASHLEY!" I guess i'm lucid again, better try to concentrate on the problem at hand... no use dwelling on the past. _But she wasn't just my past, she was my future._

I need to get out of here, where is here? Windows...lots of windows, the ceiling is really high and theres barely any furniture. I'm handcuffed to a bed, only one hand though, that's risky. This isn't what I expected, not dark enough or scary. This is definitely not divisions handy work, but who else could have captured me? And why on earth would they leave me someplace like this where I can easily escape.

"You must be Spencer. I've heard a lot about Agent." Hmm so this is my capture. A woman in her early twenties, about 5'8, dark hair up in a bun, glasses, white V-neck and grey vest. She looks fit and i'm guessing she has a knife in those combat boots, most likely has other weapons stowed away too. "Who are you and why am I here?" she doesn't seem fazed by my question, almost as if she was expecting it.

"I'm a friend."

"Since when do friends keep friends handcuffed to bedposts?" she smirking at me, man is she attractive, no.

"Since said friend was specifically trained to not trust anyone and kill a person under 5 seconds with her bare hands" …..

"Point taken" I'd lock me up too, probably tighter. "tell me your name and how i got here"

"My name is Kai, I intercepted the strike team ordered to deliver you to cancellation and brought you here for safekeeping" She saved me, I don't even know her.

Wait, "there was a girl with me in the house when the strike team arrived, what happened to her? did you save her too!? Where is she?" She looks confused, not good.

"When I got there you were already passed out on the living room floor, they were getting ready to leave. After I disposed of the strike team, I ran the perimeter and only found a guy shot out front. No one else.." …..

Aiden..poor Aiden, he was such a good guy. I guess this is why me and good people shouldn't mix. But Ashley, what could have happened to her? Maybe this Kai person is lying.

"Are you division?" She looks away from me, almost as if she is guilty.

"No...but I used to be, I got out..like you were trying to" I thought I was the only one.

"How did you know about me? why did you save me?" I have so many questions, and just one word keeps going through my mind...ASHLEY.

"I've been hacking divisions network for awhile now, trying to mess them up whenever I get a chance, get information you know stuff like that. Anyways I came across your file and saw that they were sending a strike team to collect and cancel and i just...I didn't think I just acted."

I feel like I can trust her, but all my feelings ever do is get me into trouble. _Don't say that Spencer Ashley was not a mistake. Loving her was the only good thing you ever did. _If it was so good then where is she now? "Are you sure there was no one else in the house? is there a chance that maybe they took her?" No, I can tell by just looking at this woman that she's thorough , guess you have to be to escape division and stay under the radar.

"they always send strike teams of four you know that, and I took them all out before checking the rest of the house" could she have made a run for it? that would have been the smart thing to do.

"There were bags on the bed upstairs, we were packing when they came... there was a red gym bag that one was hers. Do you remember a red gym bag on the bed?" Please tell me she got out alive, Please god just give me this one thing...

Kai looks up at me and pauses, "...no red gym bag, and yes i'm sure. Trust me."

I do. For some reason I do trust her and i'm so happy cause that means Ash is alive, she's alive! _but for how long? Division has eyes everywhere and they know that we were romantically involved. _I have to find her.

"Kai." She looks at me waiting for me to continue.

"You need to let me go."


End file.
